


What a Tease!

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Hollow Realization, I hope this fit anon's request ok, I know very little about HR please help, One Shot, gameverse, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: An anon one-shot request from tumblr.Eugeo saves Kirito from certain digital death at the hands of a monster while on a quest. Kirito sees this as the perfect opportunity to tease his friend with a little harmless roleplay.





	What a Tease!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Big disclaimer I've never played a second of Hollow Realization. It took me months to fill this request because I have NO clue what's going on in that game and I had to read up on it and other such fun researchy things. I hope that it's at least a fun read!

If I didn’t pull back and use a potion now, I’d end up respawning after I took the next blow. This monster was pretty high level, but I hadn’t anticipated the battle being this difficult. It didn’t give me time to back out of the fight and take a rest, though. It was already charging towards me, ready to strike, well before I could properly get into the correct position to activate a Sword Skill. Instinctively, I snapped my eyes shut and waited for the notification that I’d died.

But no notification appeared.

I felt myself come to a stop. I opened my eyes and saw Eugeo with his back in front of me, sword extended in the final position of the Sword Skill he’d just executed. Glittering shards rained down from where the monster had been. He straightened up and turned to me, giving me a smile. I felt it appropriate to express my thanks, but I had a strong urge to tease him at the same time.

_What on Earth could embarrass this guy?_ I thought.

An idea popped into my head almost as soon as I’d thought that. I smirked to myself. I turned to face him fully and grabbed the sides of my coat like a skirt. Eugeo raised one eyebrow, curious. I bent down into a curtsey, resulting in an amused snort from Lisbeth.

“Thank you, my liege,” I said.

I glanced up to see if Eugeo was reacting to my simple action. When he didn’t appear to do anything, I plucked a nearby flower and offered it to him, pretending to be bashfully offering it to him.

“If not for you, dear knight, I might very well have died,” I said, turning my head downwards as if ashamed.

Surely, this would fluster him. I held the position, waiting for a response from him. The one he gave was rather unexpected. He took the flower, reached across with his free hand, caressed my cheek, and gave me a sincere and stereotypically knightly smile.

“Why, dear princess, it was no trouble at all!” he said. “I’m always at your service.”

My little attempt at teasing him had backfired. I felt my face flush from embarrassment. Leave it to VRMMOs to incorporate an obvious way to show how you’re feeling. There was a glint in Eugeo’s eyes suggesting that he wasn’t letting me win this battle. I’d have to keep playing along in hope that he’d eventually cave and show more embarrassment than I was. The others couldn’t see me blushing. I’d have to up my game.

“Oh, but to put you in danger for my sake—I cannot bear the thought!” I exclaimed, dramatically putting my arm against my forehead.

Eugeo just smiled. He looked quite like a fairy tale prince, dressed in knightly attire, who’d come to save his damsel in distress. I don’t think he knew so much about that sort of story, but he certainly knew the role well enough to play the part. He casually scooped me up in his arms like a groom picking up his bride-to-be.

“No danger is too great for me,” he said, rather boastfully, might I add. “I’ll be there no matter the trial. Be it a monster, or nature, or the gods themselves—I’ll come to your aid in your darkest of hours.”

Man, he was really getting into this role. I almost ended up laughing at the statement. It seemed so well thought-out that he couldn’t have just thrown it out on the spot like that. The laugh came out more as a giggle, though, which thankfully fit the image I was going for.

“Are they, perhaps, idiots?” I heard Sinon mutter.

As if to make matters even more dramatic, Eugeo gently put me down. I daintily stepped down onto the ground once more. I covered my mouth with one hand and batted my eyes at him. He dropped down on one knee, spreading his arms out wide, and then bowed as he pressed his hand over his heart.

“Dear princess, I save you because I love you!” he said.

At this point, Leafa and Lisbeth both started snickering with amusement. I could hear Sinon groaning. I stole a glance at the rest of the group. Several faces displayed mixed emotions of irritation and hilarity. I turned back to Eugeo and pressed my hands over my heart, giving him my best emotional expression. I even pulled out the fake tears. Thank goodness the system responded to that.

“I-I love you, too!” I said.

Eugeo once again spread out his arms. I threw myself into them. He picked me up in the embrace and spun us around. Of course, we both knew what followed. If this was a contest to try and embarrass the other, I had to be bold about this. I’d finally get him if I just pushed myself to do this one last thing—the completion of the picture-perfect image of a knight in shining armor and his recently-rescued princess. It was so simple. And it would definitely make him turn red.

I prepared myself for the moment. As his feet came to a stop, I tucked some of his hair behind his ear. I leaned forward, preparing myself to finish the act. My lips parted ever-so-slightly, and my face moved in closer to his. I slipped my eyes closed. I definitely didn’t want to look at him when I did this. It was already embarrassing enough. I felt my lips brush against his.

Finally, he caved. He yelped in surprise and ended up dropping me. I couldn’t help but start laughing. His face was so red with embarrassment that I thought his head might explode. As into the roleplay as he’d been, not once had he likely considered that I’d try to play along and kiss him. He covered his face and shook his head.

“K-Kirito! Warn me next time!” he exclaimed.

I hopped back up to my feet and curtseyed one more time for effect.

“Of course, my knight,” I said. “Next time I’ll make sure you’re fully prepared to seal our true love with a kiss!”

I felt a flick to the back of my head. I turned around and saw Sinon glaring at me.

“Will you two morons finish up your little princess act and move onto the next area with us?” she said. “We’re in the middle of a quest!”

“S-sorry,” I stammered. “I was having too much fun.”

She huffed and marched off towards the group. The others shook their heads. They headed in the direction of the next goal for the quest while Eugeo and I hung back, both hanging our heads in shame that we’d been told to stop messing around.

“They didn’t like that, did they?” I muttered.

Eugeo sighed.

“No, but I thought it was fun,” he said.

He smiled at me. I wasn’t sure if he meant that or if he was just trying to be a good friend and lift my spirits after being told off. He patted my back and then walked off after the others. I blinked at him as he walked.

“W-wait a minute!”

I could practically feel his smug expression from behind him. Serves me right for trying to tease him.


End file.
